


Just Friends

by WhenTheFoxGRINS



Series: SNS Summer Week 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Just Friends, M/M, Prom, SNS Summer Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFoxGRINS/pseuds/WhenTheFoxGRINS
Summary: “So uh.. you wanna go to prom with me then?”This finally caught the brunette’s attention.  He turned, looking as close to surprised as he had all night.“I mean, as just friends, of course!”





	Just Friends

“Did we both just get dumped by our girlfriends at the same time?” Blue eyes blinked slowly, almost disbelievingly.

“It would appear so.” Came the monotone response.

“Because they’re dating each other?” The blond pressed.

“That’s what it looks like.” Another curt reply.

There was an awkward silence after that, both minds working over this new piece of information in their own ways.

“So uh.. you wanna go to prom with me then?”

This finally caught the brunette’s attention. He turned, looking as close to surprised as he had all night.

“I mean, as just friends, of course!” Naruto waved wildly.

Sasuke turned back to where their now ex-girlfriends had walked off, hand in hand.

They were already dressed up in their tux’s, groomed and ready for the night when they had been confronted by their girlfriend’s outside of the dance hall. The two girls had held hands as they had approached as well as throughout the entire ordeal, as if giving each other strength and reassurance. They hadn’t been mean about it. Sakura had been a bit dismissive, but Sasuke hadn’t really cared. Hinata had been apologetic, and Naruto had done his best to put on his strong face and smile for them, despite being dumped on prom night.

In all honesty, he didn’t think things were going to work out between Sakura and him anyways. Naruto seemed to be a bit more down than he was, but he was smiling all the same. It was as if he smiled enough, perhaps his happiness would become real. It was a little sad to watch.

“Sure.”

“Huh? Really?”

The older boy shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I mean, we’re already dressed up and out here.”

“That’s true,” Naruto hummed.

It was silent again between them, although a little less awkward this time.

“Actually,” he started. “Why don’t we ditch this place?” Sasuke suggested, turning to face him now.

Naruto just looked at him curiously.

“Our girlfriends..” he stopped himself. “Ex-girlfriends.. will be hanging all over each other in there. It’ll only get us down if we stick around and see something like that.”

The blond didn’t say anything, but Sasuke could see that he was agreeing with him.

“You hungry?” He offered.

As if on queue, Naruto’s stomach rumbled loudly between them.

The younger boy just chuckled embarrassedly, a light blush forming across the bridge of his nose.

The other just shook his head.

“I had reservations at The Paladin downtown - I’m sure I could have them move the time up a bit if I called now.”

“Woah, seriously? Sakura is missing out!” Naruto laughed. “I could have never of dreamed of taking Hinata there. I was afraid I was going to have a hard time affording Chilli’s for us!”

The pale boy just tsk’d, rolling his eyes at the other.

“Charming, Naruto.”

Naruto just stuck out his tongue as he watched his friend pull out his cell phone and dial in a number. He was quiet as he watched the older boy talk in a reserved and mature manner over the phone. It suited him.

“Done.” He slid his phone back into his suit jacket, looking at Naruto expectantly.

“We can take my car - I can drive you back to get yours later?” He questioned.

“Ah, actually, my step-dad dropped me off. I don’t have a car…”

Sasuke gave him a look as if to say seriously? 

“It’s no wonder you were dumped.” He teased.

“Says the guy who was dumped at the same time.” Naruto shot back, grinning.

“Touche.”

The tense atmosphere had broken, and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt at ease around someone. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

“So, just friends, right?” He smirked.

“Of course.” Naruto grinned.

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, a single comment and/or kudos is enough to feed your starving neighborhood author for up to one week!  
> Please consider making a donation today!


End file.
